Before and Forever
by iDEALITYjUnctioN
Summary: Series of small stories, some placed in AU's while others are not. Some are two shots or more, some stand alone. Whatever it may be, all show the dynamic relationship of Denmark and Norway; Before and Forever.
1. Befores

**B****_e_****fore, For****_e_****ver.**

Befores

Rain splattered against the window of the diner, small droplets crawling slowly down the clear glass, each track cutting through others mixing and blending in chaotic harmony.

Lukas stayed silent, following the tracks as he sipped his lukewarm coffee, lost in the bitter taste and the thoughts that had been circling his head since the busy work day had begun and ended in a flustered whirl of paper and ink. He sat alone, the booth far from the other customers, not that there were many in the rundown shack that had been standing for far too long, yet the coffee never seemed to improve...

"Can I get you some more coffee?"

Lukas ripped his gaze from the tear tracks on the glass to stare at the source of the intrusive voice. A waiter in his mid-twenties smiled down at him, blue eyes sparkling in the florescent lights of the cheap eatery. He eyed the man carefully.

"I'm fine, thanks."

He turned away, not really expecting the man to leave when a light sigh sounded from the same spot "I know," He chuckled "The coffee here is terrible."

Lukas twitched, annoyed "Is this how you attract customers?" He asked, his voice emotionless and as cold as the rain beating against the window.

The waiter shrugged, though the motion was ignored by Lukas in favor of watching the downpour outside " Only ones with low standards." He told the man happily.

Lukas pressed his lips together in a small frown, but before he could act on his displeasure the strange waiter had taken a prompt seat across from him in the small booth. Lukas raised a brow "Aren't you working?"

The Waiter shrugged "Yes." He confirmed, the mischievous smirk never leaving his face "But I only have half an hour left in my shift and I would hate to miss spending time with my favorite customer, Lukas."

Lukas sighed, but couldn't deny the truth. He had been coming here for years, ever since he moved to New York from a small village in Norway this had been his stop for thinking, knowing that it would be constant no matter how much his life changed. He had known the Dane for just as long, and he knew almost every detail of his work day, to Lukas' great annoyance most times.

"Couldn't you bother someone else today, Matthias?"

The Waiter leaned back in the booth stretching his hands above his head "I could," He mused "But no one that comes in here is as fun as you."

Lukas rolled his eyes, gripping the coffee once more "I doubt that..." He mumbled, taking a half-hearted sip before placing it on the table "I've never been able to finish one of these..."

Matthias chuckled,"I don't know how you start one, really." Following the Norwegian's gaze out of the window, his eyes flickering to the people as they ran past, brightly coloured umbrellas standing out against the greys and soft rumbles of the beginning storm. He looked back to his long time customer, a smile on his face "Though... You come here so often it's hard to imagine you've ever even experienced New York coffee."

Matthias grinned, leaning forward to whisper conspiratorially, the clinking of glasses and mumbling roar of voices floating away. "Have you?"

Lukas leaned in as well, in the intent to humor his friend "No." He said, his cold voice not even faltering at the close quarters "I haven't"

All at once the Dane pulled back, grinning like a madman he jumped up "Then it's settled!" He whooped, not quite loud enough to disturb the other customers but enough to make Lukas flinch. He glanced down at a small silver wrist watch "I'll see you in 25!"

Lukas stayed grounded long after the laughing figure of an annoying Dane faded into the background, melding with the rain and white noise. He sighed, how did he get himself into these things?

Pushing the rancid coffee away, the Norwegian turned back to the window eyes tracing the tiered patterns a non-existent smile tugging at his tired lips.

The rain was pouring harder now, but he couldn't help the feeling the world was a little brighter.

_**END**_

**A/N; **So this is the start of the series, many more will come. Probably a hundred. I am horrible at updating so please bare with me while I suffer through exams, Ugh... But I thought since DenNor is my favorite couple I should try to explain why I love it so much. Why I love the whole idea of it. Most of these stories will be quick, off-the-top-of-my-head sort of things but I will try to make some method to my madness in the end.

Prompt if you'd like!

-Artemis


	2. Work

Work

Matthias sat in the bedroom of his shared dormitory, sunlight streamed in through the only window the rays illuminating the Danes lap. The fan in the corner shifting the papers stacked precariously on his knees and thighs, moving them with the soft rustle of paper and the whizz of artificial wind.

It would have been pleasurable, had it not been for the sake of academic achievement.

Matthias rubbed his tired eyes and leaning over the mountains of study equipment to check the clock. 5:46. He'd only been at this for half an hour? He groaned flopping down onto the pillows the best he could trapped by the parchment tower.

"Are you studying?"

Matthias cracked a tired eye open, focusing on the dark doorframe where a figure stood. Stark and real, a silhouette in the open space. The figures arms were crossed over his chest, annoyed and frowning he stepped farther into the room "You should be studying..."

"I am studying." Matthias protested, waving a dismissive hand and lazy grin over the books and loose leaf papers that scattered his bed.

Lukas sighed, exasperated "Having the books open, does not count as studying Matthias..."

The Dane shrugged sitting up a little as Lukas padded over the carpeted floors to Matthias' bed, picking up a random textbook from the pile and reading the cover "Art History..." He recited quietly, creaking the book open a little finding the pages stiff and untouched "Have you ever even used this before?"

Matthias shrugged, propping himself up on his elbows "I used to hold my cereal bowl yesterday." He told his stoic roommate, shrinking a little under his glare. Lukas went to chuck the book back near the pile when Matthias reached out, taking hold of his skinny arm and pulling him close, ignoring the sound of crinkling papers as he disturbed the not-so-elegant system with sudden moves.

He pulled the Norwegian close, pressing a chaste kiss to his slightly gaping mouth, happy that he got one in. Though only one.

Matthias reeled back rubbing the place on his head where Lukas had slapped him "Hey~!" He whined, watching his boyfriend pull away, trying to hide his blush and glare at the same time "That's not nice, Lukas."

The Norwegian only glared "You deserved it..."

Matthias only pouted harder "I've been a good boy!" He protested, crawling over to the edge of the bed "I've been studying for forever!" He grinned at Lukas, his eyes taking on a bright light that made Lukas shiver "Don't I get a reward for all my hard work?"

Lukas watched him for a moment before sighing, though he didn't make any move to come closer "Study." He told the Dane firmly, watching his boyfriend's face fall at the mere mention "... And... _Maybe, _I'll give you a reward..."

Matthias lit up, his smiled quickly turned mischievous as he reached out to the Norwegian, but Lukas only pulled away "No." He said, as if talking to a small child. He turned, walking towards the door "I'll see you in my room when you're done..."

The door shut and Matthias was left alone on the bed, papers and books scattered from his movements the fan now blowing it all in haphazard directions. He sighed, looking from the door his teasing boyfriend had just left back to the mess that wrecked his bedroom then back to the door.

A small smile spread on his face, naughty and cunning he abandoned the distroyed room, Art History forgotten. Everything forgotten. Studying could wait.

Matthias could not.

**_END_**

**A/N; **Second Chapter! Whoot...! Oh man this is going to take a long time. While... Here it is. I won't be posting normally this much. It's just a weekend and I needed to do something before I went bat shit crazy. Farewell all...

-Artemis


	3. Fire

Fire

Lukas ducked down his head, rays of light streaming in through the mesh of canopy and cloth that surrounded him. Stray hairs stuck to the back of his neck from sweat and his bangs were sticky and clammy in the heat.

"Ugh..." He groaned, reaching out to tighten the ropes that had been cut loose from the last sandstorm. The sun beating down at him, even through the protective canopy, felt like it was a thousand degrees.

He tied a sailors knot sweaty fingers fumbling with the wires, leaning back for a second to admire his work and the scuff marks that were created from the cables breaking loose in the heat of the swirling wind and force. The metal monster that thousands now resided in depended on those cables to keep it alive, keep it cool. He sighed, pushing his scarf up onto his face and pulling down his goggles and sleeves.

The Norwegian waded out of the canopy feeling the dizzying effect of the intense heat even after a few hasty steps away from the protective shelter of cloth and rope. He took hold of the guiding cable and quickly found his way back to the entrance, sand and dust finding their way through the cracks on his old goggles and worn out boots.

Finally his feet slapped against the cool interior of Home and he heard the latch slam happily shut behind him, cutting off any stray rays that found their way inside. Lukas took a breath of cool, fresh air a sense of relief washing over him. It seemed he would never get used to feeling like the world was still falling to pieces.

"Good job, Norge~!" Or the things that came along with it...

Lukas turned around, carefully removing his goggles to see a beaming man no older than himself smiling down at the Norwegian. Lukas sighed "It was just a loose cable, Matthias..."

The Dane shrugged wrapping an arm around his shoulder "Yeah, yeah..." He said, waving a hand through the air as if to dismiss the notion "But I couldn't have done it!"

Lukas snorted, twitching a little as he was led down the metal hallway, rubber soles clanking against the steady platform. From here he could feel the generator deep in the bowels of the metal monster roaring under his boots "Thats right." He said coldly "You would have gotten tangled in the support rope for the millionth time..."

Matthias pouted, retracting his arm to reach up and pull down a small ladder "I would not!" He protested, "...Okay, maybe I would have but-"

"You would have." Lukas said firmly, brushing past the Dane to climb up the rope ladder with expert ease, his feet touching the new platform even as it creaked and groaned from a new storm that was sure to add more loose cables and broken parts. Matthias followed quickly shutting the latch down to the lower decks.

There were more people on this deck, but not many. A few young fighters and gatherers and a boy or two running from home chores. They tipped hats and waved at the two as the made their way through the cool corridors"When do you think the next supplies party is going out?" The Dane asked, his voice dropping into something serious.

Lukas shrugged "I don't know..." He said, jumping out of the way as a boy raced past them laughing at the angry shouts from his mother, echoing through the halls ,"There's been so many storms lately, it's hard to tell if they are going to be able to go out at all for the next few weeks."

Matthias nodded looking a little crestfallen "Oh..."

Lukas raised a brow at his friend "Why? Are you thinking about going on one?"

The Dane shrugged, looking at the ground, the wall anywhere to avoid his friend's eyes "I don't know... Maybe? Probably not..."

Lukas stared at the flustered Dane for a moment before sighing "Alright..." He said slowly "But don't get yourself killed, I need somebody to close the latch whenever I go and fix a cable."

Matthias lit up, turning to Lukas with an elated smile on his face "Aww~!" He said, reaching around to pull the Norwegian into a hug "Norge does care about me~!"

Lukas growled, jabbing him in the ribs effectively removing the Dane from his personal space "I don't care about you." He growled, glaring at the beaming Dane "I just don't want to deal with your mother when she finds out you got fried being an idiot."

Matthias only laughed, bounding to keep up with the Norwegian as they rounded another corner towards the Main Deck of Home. "Don't worry I won't leave you to deal with my mother," He promised "She'll suck everything she can out of my death, probably make you do her a thousand favors just so you aren't to blame for the horrible tragedy that would be my death."

Lukas scoffed "The only thing tragedy about your death would be that it didn't come sooner..."

"Heh, at least you can find something good about it!"

"Idiot."

The main deck was crowded, people weaved in and out of each other, each one in a hurry to get to some obscure place. Each one as metal and as mundane as the other. Lukas watched them with disinterest, it seemed even after the world ended the people would not slow down.

A sudden groan and shift made Lukas and a few others lose their footing but straightened quickly, Lukas could feel the murmuring grow louder with panic and the footsteps grow more hasty with urgency. The routine set in and Lukas could hardly repress the smile that was tugging on the corner of his lips

"Another storm is coming..." He said, glancing at the Dane next to him, who flashed the Norwegian a secret smile.

"Yeah..." He agreed, taking hold of Lukas' hand "It is."

The world was spinning, a wild crack of thunder and the spasmodic strike of lightning illuminated the world. It swirled with the sand and debris of a long forsaken world, creating a sad dance of destruction and beauty.

Lukas sat still, eyes following each movement as if it were graceful and planned in a way only nature could imagine. He could see why the people of Home were so afraid of the storms, but then, he really couldn't.

"Definitely worth it..." A happy voice said from next to him, Lukas hummed dismissively not even turning to acknowledge the Dane seated next to him. This had been their tradition since they had met, this had been their special place where the danger could not get in but they could see it clearly through the great clear expanse they had come to love. It was theirs, always.

Lukas leaned against the Dane out of habit, his head falling on the older boys shoulder with an ungraceful thump. His eyes remained on the world outside but his senses had shifted to the man, boy really, who was placing a soft kiss to the top of his head, wrapping an arm around his waist. Normally he would never let Matthias get so close, normally it was him who would push him away constantly. Annoyed and irritable.

Not tonight, tonight he couldn't bring himself to fight as the storm raged outside, curled in the danger and pleasant warmth, the accosting sentence was lost in his throat. He sighed, burrowing himself closer to Matthias without a regard for how much he would regret it later.

The world could end a million times, but he would trade a million lives to stay in this moment forever.

**_END_**

**A/N; **Well I said I would not update so regularly but I lied. I promise it will soon take me a long time to get anything done so be prepared for that...

-Artemis


	4. Listen

Listen

"Okay... A step up here and to the left..." Matthias instructed guiding the disoriented boy down the hallway keeping his arms firmly at his sides so he could not reach out and touch the walls.

"This is taking a long time..." Lukas observed annoyed "We are _not _doing anything illegal..."

Matthias sputtered, feigning disbelief "Illegal?" He demanded, helping the boy around another corner and through a large arching doorway, a smile suddenly lighting up his face. The buzz of mass whispering echoed through the large room and Matthias broke into another ecstatic grin. "... Never..."

Lukas snorted quietly, though he didn't bother to respond listening to the mumbling whisper of the crowd he knew was somewhere nearby. Strange... It seemed to be echoing?

"Matthias, where are we?"

The Dane only smiled wider "You ask too many questions Lukey~" He cooed "Just trust me for a second, will ya?"

Lukas stayed silent for a moment, listening to the whispers suddenly die down. He tensed for a moment, Matthias could tell he was about to question him again when a musical hum filled the room. It rose up through the rafters, gentle and caressing before it rose higher, Matthias felt Lukas' breath hitch.

"You didn't-"

"I did." Matthias whispered, wrapping his arms around his waist burying his head into his shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of his lover under the shampoo he used. He could feel Lukas wanting to protest so he swept his lips up to his ear, breathing against his skin "Shh~ Just listen..."

Lukas closed his mouth, eyes softening as the music changed and shifted from the rising notes to flowing melodies, folding in and out of each other. Strings, percussion, wind. All of it creating a crescendo of sound that came in gentle waves than rose to tsunamis then back again.

The Norwegian had closed his eyes, leaning back against Matthias a small sigh escaping his lips making the Dane's heart flutter. He could feel the music so high up, the theater echoing the glorious sound for all it was worth daring anyone to not be captured by it. But all Matthias could see was Lukas, perfectly beautiful and innocent, all the troubles that he seemed to carry with his condition somewhere far away. Letting himself go completely to the sounds he secretly listened to when he thought no one could hear him. The music he swayed to when he thought no one was there to watch.

The sounds dipped and whirled, each one drawing out something new and amazing from the Norwegian, some new emotion Matthias had never seen before gracing the features that normally drew nothing but emotionless, cold emptiness. Matthias was grinning like a fool through it all, hardly hearing the music as he watched his love, holding him in a tight embrace almost as if he was afraid Lukas would be carried away with the sounds.

Suddenly the music dipped to something quiet and Lukas relaxed in his arms, bringing two hands up to place them comfortably on Matthias' own. It slowed, the whole building buzzing with something that could almost be silent anticipation. Matthias felt Lukas' breath hitch as the last note came, long and beautiful rising up into the high ceilings and rounded corners of the theater. It was drawn out, pulling all it could from the sound before it had to disappear and leave where it was before. Matthias buried himself closer to the Norwegian holding his breath.

And it was gone.

Matthias couldn't hear the clapping of the crowd below him, or the mumbles of pleasure and impression. All he could see was Lukas, face alight with a rare happiness. When either of them dared to speak into the whispers and shatter the fragile glass, it was Lukas. Running a thumb over his hand.

"Thank you..."

The Dane smiled, kissing the side of his head. He would have broke a thousand rules just to see the Norwegian like that again. His whole being at peace for the first time in a long time. He would have done anything...

"No," He breathed "Thank you..."

**_END_**

**A/N: **In case it wasn't apparent, Lukas is blind in this AU. I will be doing more with this Universe. Review and Fav and Follow for good measure...

Angst is coming, I PROMISE!


End file.
